mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
La Stidda Mafia vs Costelle Crime Syndicate
Late in the PVP era, the controlling families decided to start a Street Boss competition, the prize being the key to the city of St Louis. As with other Street Boss competitions, the rules were fairly straight forward - create a Street Boss crew and successfully sustain it long enough to gain promotion to Made Man. No outside interference from affiliated mobsters was allowed in any form, neither help nor hindrance. The mafia world watched as one after another Street Boss crews were formed and, eager to seize control of the empty city, waged war against each other. Potential leaders fell by the wayside as a brutal series of events unfolded, dozens of Hoodlums were cut down in their prime and for some time it appeared as though none would ever make it past the initial first weeks of life, when through the grey skies shone a beam of hope. That hope was Mickey Costelle, descendant of the great Buddy Mancini, as he rose from the ashes with his new outfit, the Costelle Crime Syndicate. Mickey and his crew began to gain momentum as the weeks passed and before long the crew were clear favourites in the race to Made. As the weeks passed the other crews gave up as the mighty Costelle crew overshadowed all in its path. It was, therefore, no surprise when after an extended period (nearly 40 days) Mickey Costelle finally became a Made Man. The race was won, and the city was his. Several notable members were instantly promoted to Wise Guy, including Mickey's right hand man Reaper, who was widely speculated to be a ruthless and efficient killer. Everything went wrong however, when it emerged that Mickey had not followed the correct route to Made Man. Instead of receiving a promotion from the God Father, he'd been promoted by fellow crew boss Tony Soprano. Although the promotion was there, outside influence was forbidden, and the other family heads met to discuss this revelation. After lengthy talks, a decision was made, and La Stidda Mafia boss Vinny Gorgeous announced the outcome. He declared war on the fledgling St Louis outfit, vowing to execute Mickey Costelle and all of his members. This news, of course, did not sit well with the Costelle Crime Syndicate frontman, and with Reaper at his side, he stood and faced the LSM onslaught as Made Men and Capo's flooded over the Missouri state line and into the St Louis city limits. Coming from a long line of famous mobsters, Costelle had war in his blood and he stood his ground; fighting a long and bloody battle on the usually quiet streets of the city. Initially the Costelle fighters seemed to be taking the upper hand, with several notable ranks from the LSM machine dropping to their guns; yet, inevitably, they eventually buckled under the weight and crumbled. The final straw was the arrival of LSM head honcho Vinny Gorgeous; a descendant of the great Rocket. Vinny arrived in St Louis via private jet and stepped straight off the plane and into a gun fight with Mickey Costelle. It was all too much for the St Louis mobster to handle, as the LSM Consigliere, blasted with deadly accuracy. The fall of Mickey Costelle, with his crew battered and broken behind him, marked the end of the Costelle Crime Syndicate and Vinny gathered the remains of his own crew before limping back to Reno to fight another day.